


The dog ate my homework

by monoscribbles



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Sex, Cock Rings, Collars, Light Dom/sub, Light Spanking, M/M, Oral Sex, Toys, Vibrators, bottom bro, bro being a little shit and getting what he deserves, light petplay, ok here we go heads up fooooor, pet kink, submissive bro I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-21
Updated: 2014-02-21
Packaged: 2018-01-13 06:00:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1215307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monoscribbles/pseuds/monoscribbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>David gets home late one night only wishing to finish his work and go to bed. His beloved brother have some other plans...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The dog ate my homework

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so I wrote this during class because I have no shame. Sorry for any typos or grammar mistakes!  
> You can find me on tumblr at monoscribbles.tumblr

Being a multi millionaire, Hollywood star, movie director isn’t as easy as people think. It’s not like you don’t enjoy the primadonna life, the praise and the fame, but you actually have to work sometimes and that’s just boring. You arrive at home late from work, your agents made you sit through a 6 hours long meeting to discuss future movies, and you still took some papers home. You enter your apartment and you’re surprised to not find your dear brother waiting for you as he usually does. He always plays it cool, telling he was just watching tv or some shit, but you know better than that. He’s probably out, and you think it’s better this way, since you still have shit to do and his libido would make it impossible for you to get anything done.  
You drop your things on the table and step into your humble apartment. You actually love this place, it cost you a couple of millions but it could easily accommodate 5 of you. It’s one of your favorite possessions. You leave your jacket and tie on a chair and proceeds to your bedroom. You’d rather just get this work done with, maybe take a drink or two, and then go to sleep. Today was a really tiresome day and all you want is some rest.   
As you get closer to your door, you start hearing some noises. They get progressively louder and by now, it sounds like there’s an orgy going down in your bedroom. You’re actually not very surprised, Bro was always a piece of shit with no respect for anyone whatsoever.  
You open the door a bit more forcefully than you intended to and, surprisingly, the only person in there is Bro. The room is pitch black and you can only see him due to his laptop light, which is also blasting porn at full volume.  
\- The fuck are you doing in my room? – You turn the lights on. He’s lying in your bed wearing only a pair of black boxers and, for your surprise, the leather collar you bought for him a couple of months ago (you found out he was into petplay so you decided to give it a shot. The result was much better than you expected. Sometimes you catch him wearing it like it’s just a necklace. He seems to legitimately like it, the kinky bastard).   
\- Keeping myself entertained. – His voice is growly, like he haven’t said a word in a couple of hours. How much porn did he watch anyway???  
\- But why in my bed? – You walk towards him, arms crossed.  
He closes his laptop and stretches on the bed. He looks like a dog that just woke up. You think it suits the whole collar thing. It’s cute.  
\- It’s more comfortable. – He arches his back lightly. You don’t fail to spot his boner underneath his Calvin Klein boxers. – You’re late.  
\- I had to do some shit at the office. Some meetings to go, you know how it is. Those people think I do nothing all day and it’s not like it’s a lie but still, they gave me like one million papers to read and sign like what the fuck is up with that? It’s fucking annoying. I don’t have 4 assistants for nothing, you know…  
He makes his way to the bed’s edge and soon enough he’s on his knees, placing his hands on your waist. He’s not even wearing his shades. Sometimes you forget how gorgeous his eyes are.  
He’s playing to win tonight.  
\- Nice leash. – You tell him with a smirk  
\- My sugar daddy bought it to me.  
You snort.  
\- You are ridiculous, did you know that?  
You kiss him. He tastes faintly of beer.  
\- Have you been drinking?  
\- Maybe a bit.  
\- I thought you didn’t enjoyed alcohol unless you were going to get drunk.  
\- Well what can I say, I got bored. Now come here.  
He grabs your ass and kisses you hard, trying to make you lie on the bed. You grab his collar and shove him back.  
\- Sorry, puppy, but I still have some papers to sign.  
\- Suit yourself. – He rocks his hips, rubbing his boner on your thigh – I’m having fun with or without you.  
\- You’re such a misbehaving dog, I don’t know why I haven’t sent you to a kennel yet. – You scratch the nape of his neck and he closes his eyes. It’s one of his weak spots and he’s probably sensitive due to all the porn he watched. – I’ll come play with you as soon as I’m done, alright?   
You give him a peck.  
\- Hm… Not sure if I can wait.  
You just stare at him behind your shades. You’re sure he got your message. As soon as you sit on your desk, you’re already reading the papers.  
At first you thought he was actually going to behave for once, but after a couple of minutes, you started hearing some soft noises. You take a look over your shoulder and you find a naked Bro, lazily masturbating. His body isn’t as lean as yours; he’s muscular and firm and big, and you can see his muscles flex when he arches his back and bucks into his own hand.   
You are staring.   
You realize he’s staring back, licking his lips playfully.  
You decide to get back to your papers, now with slightly uncomfortable pants.  
His voice gets higher and your face gets hotter. You can’t concentrate on your paper anymore, you’re just holding it in front of your face, pretending to read it, but you’ve been stuck in an ‘after’ for 3 minutes and this is getting pathetic. It’s too much. He’s too much.  
You slam your paper on the table and start signing it, then another, then the next one. You sign all of them without even reading what the fuck they are saying. You can take care of that later. Right now you have a very misbehaving brother to take care of.  
You walk towards him as quietly as you can. His eyes are shut and if he notices you approaching him, he doesn’t react. You grab his hand and he whines, eyes flying wide open. He was close. You cannot allow that.  
\- I told you I was going to play with you. Why didn’t you wait for me?  
\- You were taking too fucking long.  
You grab him by his collar, dragging him closer to you.  
\- Bullshit. You’re just a fucking asshole with a huge libido that can’t even wait a couple of minutes to get laid. You know what? You made me angry. I’m gonna have to fucking punish you now. I hope this is what you wanted because you just fucking got it.  
His pupils widen. You guess he would be wagging his tail now if he was an actual dog.  
You drop him on the bed and walks to the drawer. You grab a bunch of different toys and some lube and throws everything on the bed. He eyes the items you’ve chosen and his dick twitches.  
\- Hm… Let’s start with this.  
You grab a green translucent cock ring, stretches it with one hand and snaps it in place. He moans. You give his dick some slow pumps and he shivers.  
\- You’ve been really bad, so no cumming for you until I say so.  
He doesn’t seem to mind that much, this guy is probably the kinkiest person you’ve ever met. You lick him once and sucks in just the tip, lapping your tongue a couple of times. You know this always drives him mad and usually he would just shove his dick down your throat, but not tonight. Tonight you’re the boss and he’s fucking playing with your rules.  
\- D-David… Please, let me fuck… let me fuck you…  
You remove your shades and lock eyes with him as you swallow it to the base. His dick is big and thick and you doubt there are many people in the world capable of swallowing him like you do. You suck hard and his back arches beautifully, his moans are music to your ears. He’s vulnerable, and you’re still wearing dress pants and a button up shirt. You can feel the power building up inside you and you love it.  
\- Hm… I was thinking maybe we should try something different tonight.  
He looks somewhat confused, but there’s a slight flush on his face you don’t fail to notice. He was about to complain about it but you kiss him, hot and hard, not even trying to be gentle. He bucks up into the air, dick swollen and dripping some pre. You grab his collar and forcefully shoves him on his back.  
\- Now, why don’t you show me that pretty ass of yours? On all fours. Now.  
He shivers with the last word but obliges without complaining. In seconds, he’s on all fours, legs spread open and ass presented to you. He almost never bottoms but he’s always clean and neatly waxed. He claims its one of his ‘hobbies’. You never questioned him on that.  
It’s quite the view.  
You run one of your hands over his back and rests it in his ass, spreading a bit just so you can take a better look at it.  
\- My, my… what a pretty asshole you’ve got here…  
\- Shut up…  
You smack him. He jumps and lets out a surprised yelp. You brush the pink skin tenderly and he shivers.  
\- You’re misbehaving so much tonight, touching yourself without permission, telling me to shut up… - You grab a bottle of lube and spread some over your fingers. You use your dry fingers to spread his hole as much as you can, which is not much, but it’s enough to squeeze some lube directly into it and make him shiver, his voice trembling. His whole body shakes as it drips down his legs. You start drawing circles over his hole and his pre starts dripping.  
\- David, please… stop teasing m- ahh!  
You smack him again, harder this time.  
\- What a whiny little bitch you are. You’re only making things worse for yourself.  
\- I’m… sorry…  
You kiss his ass cheek.  
\- Good boy. – You insert your finger to the third knuckle and he jumps in surprise. – Easy, boy. You’re doing great. – Slowly, you start moving your finger in and out in a slow pace. He’s so tight… When you feel he’s starting to get used to it, you position yourself.  
\- Count them out loud. – You smack his ass and shove your finger as deep as it goes, being careful to not hit his prostate. He moans.  
\- One! Haah…  
You smack him again. And again. And again. His ass is red by the time you lay the 5th blow, and there’s a small puddle of pre underneath him.  
Smack.  
\- S…six… ahh….. fuck…  
\- Louder.   
You add a second finger and his legs are barely holding him.  
Smack.  
\- S-seven- Oh god… !!  
You make sure the last three blows are so hard they leave a handprint, and so loud they echo through the whole apartment, along with his loud, obscene moans.  
\- Ten… - His legs give in a bit so you give an extra blow for that. He sobs.  
\- Did I say you could rest? Bad boy.  
\- I’m sorry, I’m sorry..!  
You give one long lick on his red skin and he bucks up. So fucking needy. It’s a mystery why he doesn’t bottom more often. You scissor your fingers a couple of times while you lazily licks the handprint you left there. When he starts shaking again, almost like he’s going to cum, you’re gone.  
\- Lay on your back and spread your legs.  
He whines a bit but obeys you. There are some small tears in his eyes and he’s drooling a bit. His face is flushed and his hair is a mess. He’s a mess. You love it.  
You kiss him, lovingly this time. His kiss is sloppy and needy and he wraps his arms around your neck to pull you close, to kiss you deeply, to moan softly into your lips and whisper your name. You don’t care if he’s a bit fucked up or if he’s a jerk, you don’t care if he’s your brother, you don’t care about anything. You love him. You are in love with this man and he fucking loves you back. You feel like telling this to him but you think it would ruin the mood, so you just bottle it up for another occasion.  
You grab one of the toys from the bed. It’s a black vibe, the kind that rotates on the tip. It’s one of your personal favorites. It’s also not very thick so you figure it would be easier for him. You lube it up and align it with his entrance. He’s watching you with worried eyes. It’s been a long time he’s done this, so he’s probably a bit scared. You give him small kisses and pet his hair.  
\- Hey, hey, it’s okay, baby, it’s okay, you’re doing great, ok?  
He nods.  
You kiss him and start pushing the toy in. His eyes fly open and he breaks the kiss to breathe. You seek for his mouth and lock lips with him once again, a bit more forcefully this time. You push the toy’s tip past his opening and he breaks the kiss again, moaning loudly and cussing, breathless. You cut his tantrum with another kiss. You push the toy further and further and his kiss gets lazy to the point where he’s just moaning helplessly in your mouth. When the toy is settled inside him, you break the kiss just enough to let him breathe. You can feel his walls pushing the toy back. His grip on your arms tightens when you press a button and the thing starts vibrating.  
\- D-David- ahhh  
\- You like that, don’t you?  
\- Yes… God yes- haaa  
You pull it out almost completely, and then slowly push it in again. His back arches beautifully, his black collar contrasting with his pale skin, his cock, red and dripping pre-come on his stomach, his hands grabbing your arms for dear life.   
So beautiful.  
He seems to like it more than you thought. You really can’t remember the last time he bottomed, but you’re sure you haven’t used any toys on him before. His moans get steady so you turn the rotation on. His legs close automatically, clenching you in between them, his eyes roll back, his mouth flies open and he screams from pleasure. You are pretty sure he just came, but it’s hard to tell with the cock ring holding everything in.  
You move the toy around a bit until you feel his nails dig into your skin. He lets out a breathless moan, followed by your name. You’ve found his sweet spot. You place the vibe in a way it hits it every time it spins and he starts begging.  
\- David… David, please- ahh, please let me cum, letmecumletmecum let m- oh gOD! Haaa  
\- What? Cum? So soon? Don’t think so.  
\- Please… ple- ahhh  
You enjoyed the show. Having power over him is quite the experience. But you have your limits and right now all you want is to feel him by yourself. You take the toy out and throw it somewhere without even looking. You finally remove your clothes, throwing them in the same direction as the toy. You give your dick a few pumps just to release a bit of the pressure.  
\- Ready?  
He’s shaking. He looks so vulnerable. You think that’s probably why he never bottoms. Maybe he enjoys it to the point of losing his cool, of just wanting to feel the pleasure without caring about anything else.   
You love this side of him. You secretly wish you could see it more.  
\- Yeah…  
You push it in slowly. It slides in easily, and holy shit, even after all that prep, he’s still tight. His walls are hot and you can feel his pulse. Your dick is throbbing inside him and you feel like you could come any second. He’s just too good.  
\- C-can I move now?  
\- Yes… Fuck yes…  
You thrust into him with all you’ve got. He may be stronger than you, but you are faster. You hit his sweet spot with every thrust and he wraps his arms around your body.   
\- David please I need to cum I need to- haaa, oh god please  
\- Not yet…  
You place both hands on his ass and lift his hips to get a better angle. His back arches and the sight is amazing. He spreads his legs and you are so deep inside him, you can feel every inch of him, his voice driving you crazy. You pick up a really fast pace and you start moaning. You’re not used to be on top so this is unusual for you as well, but you guess you enjoy it just as much as he enjoys bottoming.   
\- D-David… I’m gonna cum- gonna- hahhhh so fucking close...  
You kiss him. It’s messy and neither of you really cares enough to do it properly. You just lazily moan on each other’s mouth. You wrap one hand around him and slowly start sliding the ring to the tip.  
\- Let’s do this together, alright?  
\- Yes, yes yes please please I need to cum  
You tangle your fingers together.  
\- Then do it. Come for me like the good boy you are.  
You take the ring off and he keens. He cums in a second, with his head thrown back and your name on his lips. His walls tighten around you. It’s harder to move but you ride his orgasm out, following him shortly. You bury your dick inside him and everything turns white and you scream his name. You love him. You love with him and you don’t give a shit. You love everything about him. From the way he takes his coffee to the way he washes your back when you share a bath. You love it all.  
\- Fuck… I love you…  
It escapes your lips and you can’t take it back now. He comes back from his high and places his hands on your cheeks, still panting, kissing you sweetly.  
\- I love ya too.  
You pull out and you take a good look at him. He’s a mess, all sweaty and flushed, but he looks… happy.  
You clean both you and him. You try to take his collar off but he holds your hand.  
\- I’m keeping it for a bit longer.  
\- You really love that fucking thing, don’t you?  
He shrugs.  
\- I think it fits me really well. And it was a gift from my lovely sugar daddy, I believe that’s more than enough reason to wear it.  
You snort and shove a pillow on his face.  
\- Stop with that sugar daddy thing, you make me sound old.  
\- Well you’re not exactly young.  
\- Why do I even talk to you?  
\- Some things you said a couple of minutes ago might answer this question.  
You stare at him. For the first time in a long time, you smile. Not a fake smile, not a smirk. A legitimate smile.  
\- I meant it.  
\- What, the ‘why do I talk to you’ part or-  
\- Just- Shut up. You know which part.  
He takes one hand from behind his head and grabs yours.  
\- I meant it, too.  
You kiss him one more time and proceed fall asleep in his embrace.  
You have a nice dream you can’t remember in the morning.  
You wake up at 10 am with a very angry assistant screaming on your phone and a bunch of papers that require your attention.  
Bro asks if you would like to go out to eat something.  
You leave your phone at home.   
You can take care of that later.


End file.
